Unwanted Slaves
by Winkatuck
Summary: Ten of so years into the future, the Xiaolin monks have taken on apprentices and suddenly vanish! It's up to dojo and some unlikely heroes to uncover the mystery! Rated M for possible future language, gore and sexual content.


UNWANTED SLAVES

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown the only claims I make is any original ideas, characters and such presented in this story. I also do not own the band Monkey Majik, I believe whoever they are contracted with does to an extent xD

It was a dreary mid-summer afternoon and the sun was close to setting. The night began to fall over the Xiaolin temple, and it was all too quiet. Not a single bird chirped, nor did a single gong resound throughout the chilling air. It seemed the temple had not been managed for a long period of time as much dirt and dust layered over the casual areas where the monks would converse or train. What had happened to said monks? Only a gap in one of the towering temple walls proved a probable exit for some swift getaway... there, in the rubble, squirmed a small and very enraged gecko.

"Hey! I'm not a gecko! Get your facts straight narrator!" The lizard pouted as he freed his tail from the dusty rocks. "I'm not a lizard either, get it right this time... I'm a dragon, A DRAGON!" so said miniature dragon- "Whoa! Miniature? Did you even watch the tv series? I can get bigger than a two story house mister! Or misses..." Any who, Dojo managed to strive after whatever horrible event had befallen our heroes. "Damn skippy I did! And why did you tell the audience my name already? Don't you need to introduce me through some awesome plot device or something?" The 'narrator' continued to ignore Dojo and continue with the story to avoid any further breakage of the 4th wall.

Years had past since the monks had resided in the temple, they had grown wise and strong with Raimundo Pedrosa as their leader, dragon of wind. They had even obtained new apprentices to train under their wings. Each new dragon from a different place in the world like their proceeds, the only main difference was that the older monks (including master fung) had rebuilt a new temple nearby which they resided knowing that the now full-fledged members they had trained, could take care of and manage it themselves. So why was Dojo at the old temple you ask?

"Whhhhy? Uuuuuuhhhhhhuuuhhhuhhhuhhh!" The green dragon bawled like a preschooler as he got his footing and started trudging along towards the main gate of the temple. He picked up a piece of metal that caught his eye. Something familiar anyone would recognize. Raimundo's medallion... he quickly wiped the dirt from it. Though it was badly stained a deep red color in spots. He knew that they had to be alive. His trinket still shown with such determination. Such sparkle, that he strung it around his left hind leg as he up-sized, flying off into the distance. Dojo would find the others, they couldn't have went down so easily! The new determination sparked life into his once so ancient and cowardly faded spheres.

Author's Note: So I will still be finishing my first XS fanfic, don't worry it will end eventually. I just had an urge for this new idea and had to start it right away! College is as busy as always and I hope (though I know I've been taking a while to post and update) that you can wait for the ending of Secret Love : Hidden in the Darkness. I have not died, oh dedicated fans! I'm bringing a comeback with my newfound skills over the past couple of years! And also, send me an e-mail at 

I need some apprentices for each dragon. (Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Clay) Though I would prefer they match the mentor's personality somewhat so keep that in mind and I might even use your character :3

Oh and just for shits and giggles, I MAY throw me and my awesome boyfriend in just to see how we would react to this. (keeping in mind we will act like we lived in that age and that it's not a tv show we know of. Just basic young adults who discover the xiaolin temple and dojo or something) Now I want to throw Monkey Majik in here xD


End file.
